EL MAESTRO DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO
by Ryushin Ikari
Summary: esta es mi version de lo que es para mi el mejor juego de todos los tiempos, no He jugado twinlight princess asi que bueno..espero que les guste
1. halik y wolfang

**EL MAESTRO DEL HEROE DEL TIEMPO:**

**WOLFANG ANUL**

Esta es mi versión de la historia del que para mi es el mejor juego de todos los tiempos (no he tenido la oportunidad de jugar twinlight princess asi que bueno…) con nuevos personajes y la explicación de algo que talvez algunos se han preguntado como rayos un niño de 10 años aprendió a usar una espada recién la agarro

Asi voy a describir las cosas

notas del autor

_()pensamientos_

////flashback////

**1° Capitulo**

**Halik y wolfang**

En los lost woods hay varias especies de criaturas tales como kokiris, dekus, skull kids, wolfos entre otros, pero oculta entre lo mas profundo del bosque existe otra desconocida incluso para el mismo rey de hircule; los hombres lobos.

Se encuentran dos hombres peleando en el bosque, uno con una armadura negra y otro con la armadura blanca

Caballero negro: es hora de que mueras halik

Halik: no, no dejare que engañes al rey, maldito gerudo

Caballero negro: y quien lo va a evitar dudo que tu porque (le manda una bola de energía negra que lo manda a volar) los muertos no hablan

Halik empieza a abrir lentamente los ojos

Niño: mira Misnir no esta muerto, esta despertando

Al despertar halik se da cuenta de que esta en una cama en una choza

Halik: aaaayyy mi cabeza, ¿que paso? ¿Que hago aquí? Y aun mas importante ¿que es aquí?

Niño: ¿señor esta bien?

Al voltear halik ve a un pequeño niño de 6 años con el cabello y los ojos plateados, viendolo desde el pie de la cama.

Halik: ah creo que si, ¿donde estoy?

Niño: en la enfermería.¿porque tiene el cabello amarillo?¿acaso se lo pinto?¿o es una peluca? O….

-wolfang ya deja al pobre señor no ves que acaba de despertar de un gran golpe, anda ve a traerle un poco de agua-llega una mujer también con el cabello plateado, con unas sabanas en las manos

Wolfang: esta bien Misnir (sale corriendo)

Misnir: disculpe a wolfang nunca había conocido a un forastero

Halik: eso parece. Perdone la molestia pero donde estamos

Misnir: ah cierto esta es la aldea de la luna, y yo soy Misnir la enfermera del pueblo

Halik: ¿aldea de la luna? Nunca escuche de ella, no esta en ningún mapa.

Misnir: eso es por que aquí no se le permite la entrada ningún forastero a menos de que en verdad necesite, como usted.

De repente llega wolfang con una botella en la mano

Wolfang: aquí tiene señor. Por cierto Misnir, el patriarca quiere que lleves al señor con el

Halik: de acuerdo, llévame con él pequeño

Wolfang: por aquí señor

Al salir de la cabaña Halik por fin entiende la sorpresa de Wolfang por su cabello, todo el mundo tenia el cabello del mismo color, parecía una mina de plata

Halik: demonios porque todo el mundo tiene el cabello plateado

Wolfang: eso que tiene de raro. Mire esta es la casa del patriarca

Halik: gracias pequeño me esperas aquí

Halik entra a la cabaña y dentro se encuentra con un cuarto muy oscuro donde solo había unas sillas y en una de ellas estaba un viejo con una gran barba

Patriarca: por favor, siéntese

Halik obedece

Patriarca: bien señor halik por lo que hemos visto por sus pertenencias usted es un caballero de la corte de Hirule. ¿No es cierto?

Halik se limita a afirmar con la cabeza

Patriarca: pues déjeme decirle que aquí eso no tiene ninguna relevancia, usted esta ahora fuera de Hirule.

Halik: que pero si lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba el lost woods como pude llegar tan lejos

Patriarca: no, usted no me entendió, lo que quiero decir es que esta aldea no es parte del reino pero sigue estando en lost woods.

Halik: pero porque su aldea no se une a Hirule

Patriarca: por que nosotros no podemos salir de esta aldea, si nos alejamos mucho del templo que esta en la aldea, nos transformamos en lo que usted conoce como wolfo

Halik: entiendo

Patriarca: volviendo al tema, tengo entendido que hay una guerra afuera, pues por mucho que usted quiera salir de la aldea no podemos permitírselo

Halik: ¡¡¡¿que?!!!¿porque?

Patriarca: porque al hacerlo usted rompería el campo de energía del templo y entonces todos nos volveríamos wolfos. Por esto estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle un trabajo como protector del templo

Halik, conmocionado por la noticia queda pensativo

Halik:_(no puedo salir de aquí, y que será de mi esposa y mi hijo, no tuve oportunidad ni de verlo)_acepto el trabajo perdone pero que me puede decir de ese niño Wolfang

Patriarca: Wolfang no es un niño normal, su padre al igual que usted era caballero de la corte real, sus padres se enfermaron y murieron hace poco. desde entonces ha estado vagueando por la aldea sin rumbo y como nadie puede cuidarlo a tratado una infinidad de veces escaparse de la aldea.

Halik: de acuerdo muchas gracias

En cuanto sale, wolfang le habla

Wolfang: se tiene que ir señor.

Halik: no me voy a quedar aquí con ustedes

Wolfang: um que lastima, yo quería irme con usted.

Halik: así y porque

Wolfang: porque quiero ser caballero como mi padre, quiero ser el máximo caballero que halla

Halik: ¿sabes? Ser caballero no es nada fácil

Wolfang: no me importa, llegare a ser el máximo caballero del mundo

Halik: pues si estas tan decidido creo que necesitaras ayuda, a un maestro

Wolfang: si pero quien me enseñara

Halik: yo estaría encantado

Wolfang: en serio señor?

Halik :claro, pero no me llames señor llámame halik

Wolfang: de acuerdo halik

Y asi Halik inicio su nueva vida mientras su hijo crecía no muy lejos de ahí

FIN DEL 1° CAPITULO


	2. EL VIAJE COMIENZA

**2° CAPITULO**

**EMPIEZA EL VIAJE**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la llegada de Halik a la aldea de la luna, y desde entonces el y Wolfang habían estado entrenando duramente, de tal forma que Wolfang a pesar de tener tan solo 10 años, se había convertido en un habilidoso guerrero y también se había vuelto mucho mas maduro que cualquier niño de su edad. Mientras que Halik creo su vida en la aldea y se había vuelto mas que un maestro para Wolfang, tenían una relación casi paternal.

Sin embargo habían momentos en los cuales Halik actúa de forma muy extraña; entraba sigilosamente al templo y cuando Wolfang le preguntaba que hacia solo obtenía "no es nada".pero un día, cuando Halik entraba en el templo, Wolfang lo siguió en silencio hasta una pequeña habitación, donde se escuchaban aullidos de lobos peleando y el sonido de una espada al chocar cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Wolfang ve que la se da vuelta a la perilla y sale corriendo a una esquina

-valla si que estuvo cerca-voltea y se dispone a salir corriendo- ¿pero que diablos estaba haciendo?-se dispone a correr a la salida pero entonces-¿que haces aquí?-atrás de el aparece Halik

-hola Halik-

Vuelve a preguntar ignorándolo-¿que haces aquí?-

-eh pues yo….-

-¡ya te lo había dicho Wolfang no puedes entrar al templo, nunca!-

Cambia de tema rápidamente -¿Qué hacías?-

-eso no te incumbe niñito ahora dime que haces aquí-

-te lo diré en cuanto me respondas-reprocha

-no te tengo que decir nada, soy tu maestro exijo que me digas porque desobedeciste y me seguiste hasta aca-

-solo quería saber que haces siempre que vienes acá-

.-ya te lo he dicho no es nada-

-entonces si no es nada porque estas herido-señala un arañazo que tiene en la cara

-es que me caí, mira yo se que te preocupas pero no es nada -le pone ambas manos en los hombros-a veces un guerrero tiene que escuchar y confiar en lo que su maestro le ordene, no sirve de nada saber pelear si no sabes cuando se debe obedecer y cuando no. Obedece a conciencia- le sacude el pelo-oye.¿quieres ir a comer?

-si tengo hambre-

Después de un rato en silencio, llegan a la aldea, en un principio se ve normal, pero cuando entran mas se dan cuenta de algo, no hay ninguno de los habitantes de la aldea, y en vez de ellos, había una jauría de wolfos.

Halik con una gran fuerza en su voz dice -Wolfang escúchame debemos volver al templo y rápido, solo atácalos si se ponen en tu camino

-de acuerdo-

Ambos salen corriendo por la aldea llenas de wolfos tratando de atacarlos, sin embargo se abrieron hasta llegar al templo y siguen su camino hasta llegar a la habitación mas recocnita del templo y abren la puerta con esfuerzo

Halik con la misma fuerza de antes-entra en la habitación-

-que vas a hacer-pregunta Wolfang

-eso no importa tu debes quedarte aquí y no salir por nada del mundo-cierra la puerta

En cuanto se cierra la puerta, Wolfang se da cuenta que hay atrás de el un objeto en mitad del cuarto que brilla con gran intensidad, al acercarse ve que es un gran medallón (del tamaño de su cabeza) con un signo de una luna llena con alrededor lo que parecían unos rayos de luz. Sin resistirse a la tentación agarra aquel medallón, pero en el mismo instante en que toca el medallón aparece una luz debajo de el y siente como su cuerpo es elevado en el aire y es transportado a otro lugar, una habitación azul llena de cataratas y al frente de el esta un anciano con una túnica naranja

-bienvenido sabio del equilibrio, tu que eres el equilibrio en la trifuerza deberás realizar una tarea muy diferente a la de los demás sabios, deberás entrenar a aquel que salvara a hirule. Tu viaje iniciara ahora-un rayo de luz deja ciego a Wolfang y lo desmaya.

-que extraño sueño-dice Wolfang al despertar-que. ¡¿Qué es esto?!-al notar una gran espada que tenia en su espalda, al desenvainar la espada ve en su filo unas imágenes de un lobo ancestral y el símbolo de la trifuerza con el triangulo del medio resaltando-sensacional-la envaina-me la quedare-

Después de eso se dispone a salir para ver como esta Halik pero antes tiene el presentimiento de que debería llevarse el medallón por lo que lo guarda y sale, en cuanto sale ve a Halik moribundo recostado de la pared y corre ha asistirlo.

-¡¡¡Halik!!!-

Con gran dificultad Halik le contesta-se fueron… no pude con ellos-

-pero quienes eran ellos-

-eran los aldeanos-tose-el patriarca me había pedido que protegiera el templo de los demonios que aparecen a veces en el, pos eso era que entraba a veces. Pero la razón por la cual no podías entrar no era por los demonios sino por una orden del patriarca, el patriarca me había ordenado que no te dejara entrar por nada del mundo, ya que si lo hacia la aldea iba caer en una gran desgracia, pero creo que ese era el destino de la aldea-

-¿estarás bien?-

-no, lo siento pero mi hora de partir ha llegado. Hazme un favor y cumple tu sueño, además quiero que tomes mi escudo y te vallas de inmediato, eres muy joven para ver a alguien morir-

Obedeciendo la última orden de su maestro agarra el escudo de Halik y sale corriendo y llorando, mientras que en su cabeza resuenan aquellas palabras que le dijo el anciano en su sueño"tu viaje inicia ahora".

**FIN DEL 2° CAPITULO**

Perdonen el retraso, tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Por cierto gracias por los rewiews y tranquila mascarada que nunca me tomo nada a mal.esperando que lo disfruten

WOLFMAN WARRIOR


End file.
